Hereafter
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: When the world ends...only love can survive - Song Fic. - "When the World Ends" by the Dave Mathews Band.


**Author Note:** I hope you enjoy, this is a total Alice/Claire story but a song fic. I used the song _When the World Ends_ by the Dave Mathews Band to hopefully capture the emotions of these two ladies, even if there relationship will not be shown in the movies, I'm pretty sure us shippers want as much fluff about them as possible! Please tell me what you think.

I don't own these characters, but I wish I did just a little...just enough to make me some money :).

B.

* * *

><p><strong>Hereafter<strong>

**-Her-**

Her eyes shinned in the moonlight.  
>Her smile melts my heart.<br>Her touch was unmistakable, giving me numbness from head to toe, even when we are far apart.

The wisps of her hair tickled against my cheeks.  
>Time always stands still when I'm with her.<br>Everything was always better, she never makes me feel weak  
>I wish it could stay that way forever.<br>I wish our new world did not have to be so god damn bleak

**-/-**

"_When the world ends __Collect your things, you're coming with me  
><em>_When the world ends  
><em>_You tuckle up yourself with me…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Hope-**

I wish that was how it was.  
>I wish I did not have to leave her.<br>It was safer that way, at least I could not harm her, I could leave my anger at bay.  
>She had a chance to live, to go on as if it would get better<br>I did not want to become the burden of her heart, the dark spot on her soul  
>She had no need for me, I was ready to leave her in the cold.<p>

None of us knew what to expect when we got to Alaska.  
>It could be just as infected as the rest of the planet, but there was a chance.<br>A chance to start over.  
>A chance to live.<br>I had a promise to keep; to everyone and myself.  
>Umbrella had to pay.<br>I refused to let them take my lady away.

I was expecting to die down their, to end this once and for all...I was wrong.

**-/-**

"_I'm a rock you like a baby when the cities fall  
><em>_We will rise as the buildings crumble  
><em>_Float there and watch it all  
><em>_Amidst the burnin', we'll be churnin'  
><em>_You know love will be our wings  
><em>_The passion rises up from the ashes  
><em>_When the world ends…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Abandonment-**

It was so cold up in Alaska.  
>The whole helicopter ride up their was quite.<br>The only noise came from the propellers as they whirled in the sky.  
>I sky that remained empty as days and weeks have gone by.<p>

Any sobs from the survivors was drowned out.  
>In a span of two days we had lost so many.<br>Mikey, L.J., Otto, Carlos and Betty.

Alice.  
>I had only known Alice for a short time but it was an instant attraction.<br>Her skills, knowledge, agility and above all beauty were a definite distraction.  
>She was exactly what I needed, what I wanted.<br>And now, all I can do is be haunted.

How unfair this world has become.  
>How horrid and cruel<br>At least no one could see my tears,  
>The cold Alaskan wind makes them disappear.<p>

...But, that does not change how I feel...

**-/-**

"_I'm a tie you up like a baby in a carriage car  
><em>_Your legs don't work cause you want me so  
><em>_You just lie spread to the wall  
><em>_The love you got is surely  
><em>_All the love that I would ever need  
><em>_I'm a take you by my side and love you tall  
><em>_Till the world ends…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Survival-**

How I survived was a miracle.  
>The fact I got to see that beautiful face again was amazing.<br>I was expecting to die down in the underground lab with Dr. Isaacs. instead I only listened to him moan  
>That was all because of my clone, yes clone.<p>

There were so many that we all invaded the Tokyo.  
>Defeating what was left of Umbrella...or so I thought.<br>I was finally on my way to a safe haven, to the woman that reminded me of a forget me not.

Arcadia.  
>The whole journey was long and quite.<br>The only thing keeping me sane was a video camera.  
>Each day I would document, my own type of memoirs.<br>After awhile I could see the ice sheets from the sky  
>That was when I knew, soon I would be able to once again lie.<p>

**-/-**

"_We're gonna float through the crisscross of the mountains…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Memories-**

I remember nothing after landing on the beach.  
>I remember no one including myself.<br>Who am I?  
>Where am I?<br>Am I still alive?  
>A woman named Alice found me,<br>She befriended me with ease.

That name, it sounds familiar.  
>Where do I know her?<br>Why do I believe she is the cure?  
>She is beautiful, strong, determined and...<em>human<em>.

My memory is slowly coming back to me like a fragmented dream.  
>If I knew her from before I am glad she is back,<br>I will fight by her side, taking down Umbrella and their zombie packs.

...I-I just never want to loose her...

Ever.

**-/-**

"_Oh  
><em>_But don't you worry about a thing  
><em>_No  
><em>_Cause I got you here with me…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Love-**

Irresistible is the only way to describe it.  
>She was irresistible in every sense of the word.<br>The hue of her eyes was enchanting.  
>Her lips, inviting when the smile gives them a curl.<br>Her body trembles under me.  
>I could feel her heartbeat quickening.<br>Her muscles, they are rigid, she is such a beautiful creature to see.

Everything about her was magnificent.  
>She is the only thing that makes me feel human.<br>I could never loose her.  
>I could never leave her.<br>I love her to _death_.

She is my everything.  
>Even her name, the sound of it takes my breath away.<br>Claire.  
>My one.<br>My only.  
>My beautiful, cuddling teddy bear.<p>

**-/-**

"_I'm goin' to walk you through the pathless roads  
><em>_I'm goin' take you to the top of the mountain that is no longer there  
><em>_I'm gonna take you to bed and love you, I swear  
><em>_Like the end is near…"_

**_-/-_**

**-Forever-**

Alice is what she told me her name was when she used to be head of security for Umbrella.  
>Before she became a guinea pig for the T-virus.<br>She says she is not human but I do not believe her.  
>When we are together I can see the passion in her beautiful blue green eyes.<br>I can feel her presence when she is around me, or in me.

It is more than friendship, it is love.  
>If she were not human she would not be able to feel this way.<br>Alice is still ass kicking even if she is different  
>That does not change the fact of her being my one and only.<p>

She completes me, in everyway,  
>There is only one thing left I have left to say.<br>My savior.  
>My lover.<br>My endearing friend.  
>I want to be with you,<br>Till the very end.

**-/-**

"_When the world ends  
><em>_I'm goin' to hold you'  
><em>_When the world ends, we'll just be beginin'…"_

**_-/-_**

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>. **Please R/R and I will do the same! Thnx! :)**


End file.
